A major mission of this group involves the management and service functions of three NMR instrumentation provided to NIDDK scientists of the Laboratory of Bioorganic Chemistry, other NIH laboratories and, to a limited extent, to scientists of other institutes. Management and service include 1) plan, coordinate and supervise the relocation/installation of all NMR instruments in LBC, 2) troubleshooting and up-keeping NMR instruments, 3) provide technical assistance and offer data interpretation to investigators, 4) teach investigators the application of NMR technique to meet their research needs and 5) engage in collaborative research projects in support of organizational mission. All three spectrometers are connected to the NIDDK network allowing investigators performing data transmission remotely.